


A Jester Without Jests

by DepartedNullification



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just Kefka and his thought process, Other, Right before Kefka attacks General Leo, Self-Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepartedNullification/pseuds/DepartedNullification
Summary: Kefka, moments before departing and "meeting up" with General Leo in Thasmasa.





	A Jester Without Jests

This world, a pane of glass. Fragile. Constantly hanging in the balance, between the realms of life and death. Black and white. Short-term paired with inevitability. Simple juxtaposition to some, two evils to others. Two sides of one coin.

Existence was painstakingly dull.

Shrill laughter from a malicious madman echoes down hallways, yet the sound reaches none.

This room, small and almost vacant, hosts a man drowning within his own cruel philosophy.

Contemplating the lives of others. The lives of all. His own meaningless existence.

His fingers frantically work to unveil his arms from vibrant, soft fabrics. A dagger, as small and insignificant as the man, is held tightly. Tears smudge his makeup, but his grin never falters.

Oh, he would put people out of their misery. Their tormented screams bring only encouragement in its purest form. To do that, however... He must annihilate Emperor Gestahl. Become a backstabbing little mongrel! Impossible!

“On the contrary!”

Impossibly.. easy, that is. It’s a shame that mourning would not take place upon the destruction of Emperor Gestahl. The collapse of the Gestahlian Empire is somewhat underwhelming, and yet..

_“I was the one broken.”_

..the destruction of many is appealing.

The dagger, along with its intricate designs, shoots downwards into exposed flesh as the jester strikes. It does not, however, retreat into its original position for another blow. Instead it sits, and with a slicing action from the user, digs deeper into the fat of his arm.

Skin is pushed aside willingly, and makes way for a promise of fortune. Piercing pink flesh breathes for the first time, and exhales a river of sickly red fluid. Eye-opening relief blossoms within the jester’s mind, and thoughts of intrusive nihilism is almost dismissed.

An itch beckons Kefka to retract the dagger, and ‘scratch’ elsewhere. His bicep, a little farther up.. and once he hits the exact spot that was screaming for attention..

_**“Oh, the euphoria!”** _

Finally, he feels.. Invincible, ready to take on an Emperor and that pitiful gathering of underlings.

A swift knocking at his door, and the dagger retreats back into its hiding place.

“General Kefka! We’re dispatching.”

Fabric is pushed back into place by nimble fingers. Open wounds create lines into the clothing that resemble beautiful stripes.

General Leo was in for a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Kefka is my favorite Final Fantasy antagonist of all time, probably because I share his nihilistic views. It's an interesting character design, for sure. Someone with his personality, with nihilistic views. I made this within an hour, with the idea that not only is Kefka sadistic, but also someone that craves their own inevitable destruction (Not masochism). Destruction in general, in all forms. For Kefka, I used real quotes. (In Dissidia 012 and Dissidia NT).


End file.
